


Murder

by ZpanSven



Series: World of Warcraft ficlets [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, always have a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good merc always has a plan to kill everyone around you. It may keep you alive if a job goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



As a mercenary it was a good idea to have a way to kill everyone around you – including your employer. You never knew when your contract would be abruptly severed by an employer who figured to save some money by killing his employee.

Even when visiting family and friends, it was an ingrained habit – to think about how to kill everyone around you....excluding your loved ones. When one had a very pretty and naïve younger sister and was already a rather mentally unstable individual....it made one look more at killing every man who might do her harm, might make unwanted advances.

From the poorest beggar on the street corner to the mighty king in his castle.

Teeth bared in a deranged grin, she regarded King Varian Wrynn as he explained about the newly discovered landmass and his missing son to the assembled group of soldiers, adventurers, and mercenaries. 

Though she'd hate to have to murder him. 

He was always prompt with his contract payments and was too honorable to attempt a double cross.


End file.
